Defenders of Dimensions
by wolfmizu
Summary: life for the yu yu hakusho gang after they grow up. Post series/manga. some couples: H/M Raizen/Lady Doctor Y/oc kuronue/oc k/yukina sakyo/shizuru
1. Chapter 1

_**Ningenkai- Living/Human World**_

_**Makai- Demon World**_

_**Reikai- Spirit World**_

_**interdimensional energy: romanji:**__** jigen mano(loose translation)**__** - A combo energy made up of demon, spirit, and sacred energies**_

_**Blood Rubies: same kind of category as the hiruseki stones, in that a demon needs to do something in order to produce them. In Yuki Onna's case: bleed(tarukane makes her bleed a lot cuz he wants big ones)**_

new characters eventually

Aya (Minamino): daughter of Yoko Kurama/Shuichi Minamino (half silver fox demon-half mazoku(her mother becomes full mazoku during the birthing process))

Kira (Urameshi)(full mazoku) :son of Yusuke Urameshi & Keiko Urameshi mother becomes full mazoku during the birthing process; father becomes full mazoku during first time sex on wedding night.

Kaio(half mazoku-half fire demon) daughter of mukuro & hiei

Ayako(Kuwabara)(half fire demon-half Ice maiden) daughter of Kazuma Kuwabara & Yukina; father becomes full fire demon after saving spirit world from the radicals

Ichiro Kuwabara (human with supernatural powers) son of Sakyo & Shizuru Kuwabara

Hideaki Kaito: (human with the power of Taboo) son of Yu Kaito

Yuki Onna(Yuki Minamino)(half mazoku-half human; later becomes full mazoku) 700-year-old daughter of Lord Raizen & Lady Doctor Aika(appears 18)

Lady Doctor Aika(okay so she already exists but you learn next to nothing about her during ep. 103) Raizen's lover (appears 30)

returning Characters

Kurama

Kuwabara

hiei

yukina

shura

yomi

mukuro

raizen

sakyo

shizuru

tarukane

elder toguro

sensui

itsuki

seaman

gamemaster

kamiya

genkai

younger toguro

karasu

bui

iwamoto

takanaka

...and others

Chapter 1

"_ow...What the hell happened?" _Yuki thought to herself as she blinked, sat up and looked around. She saw before her a desert with a stone-like castle in the distance. _"you've gotta be kidding me...what kind of crap is this! Really?! The old man just had to have a motherf**king fortress right across the f**king desert...unbelievable!"_

She heard thunder and lightning explode in the distance. "well, lets get this over with." with that, Yuki sped off across the desert.

She reached Raizen's grave by nightfall. She sat her pack on the ground next to her, and took out two lotus flowers(A/N this works much the same as kurama's rosewhip)._"lotus daggers! ah...that's much better"_ Yuki thought, cracking her knuckles as the daggers clattered to the ground next to her. "_lets do this"_.

Yuki picked up her knives and began focusing on the energy within her. As she did, it seemed as though a meteor shower was lighting up the skies of Makai.

Raizen and Aika appeared on the ground next to her just as healthy as 700 years ago, with two exceptions. Doctor Aika had 1) clean blood and 2) was now a full mazoku, just as Raizen is.

"be happy, Father, Mother. We won't meet again" Yuki Onna whispered grinning sadly as she stepped through the portal her necklace made, into Reikai to face her judgment.

A/N: that was kinda booring, right? Set up chapters usually are. And yes if you're wondering, Yuki Onna has quite the guilt complex.

Next time: "Princess" Yuki Onna meets Prince Koenma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Wow I guess spirit world really outdid themselves this time. Seriously Koenma how much of a bigger ego can you have?" Yuki_ thought as she walked through the halls of Spirit World's castle. "_This is almost as bad as Maes Castle. The toddler bitch really outdid himself this time". _Who are you calling toddler bitch little missy? "Who do you think pacifier breath?" Yuki growled. "There's really no need for name-calling" "Shut up Junior""That's not very princess-like you know" "Who the hell ever said I was a princess?" Well you are Raizen's daughter aren't you?" "Shut it princie" "Wow you got a really foul mouth." "So? What's it to you?" "That's not very ladylike you know""cut the crap Koenma!""All right what are you here for really?"I seek passage into the living world. I'm looking for my little brother, kind of like how Hiei looked for Yukina." "The barrier is down, you know." "You didn't have to come here." "Well hell! Nobody told me the barrier was down!"There's been a new peace agreement in Demon world. "are Yomi, Mukuro and the old bastard still in charge? Or did the old bastard kick the bucket? "Is that how you talk about your father?" "What you mean the man who abandoned me and never came back?"

Koenma flinched, an uneasy look on his face. "look, I don't know what happened between you and Lord Raizen 700 years ago, but you've gotta get over it" "what are you! My psychiatrist?! I'll get over it when I damn well feel like it okay?!" with that Yuki Onna turned on her heel and stalked out of Koenma's office.

"I don't know why I came here. Koenma just pisses me off" Yuki grumbled. She then made another portal, this one to living world. _"__Oh Yoko where are you?"_

A/N: suspense time...next up: meeting Shinobu Sensui, Itsuki & Yusuke's group. Stay tuned!


End file.
